i'm not as think as you drunk i am
by antomec
Summary: "well, you see–" she starts, words tumbling down in a rush as though she couldn't wait to spit them out. "–my phone told me that there was an articuno somewhere around here! that's a legendary pokémon! i can't not have it!" cana raises her eyebrows. "oh really? seems important." [canajane, fluff, modern AU, one shot, rated T for swearing]


_**requested: "i** **'m** **too sober for this." +** **cana**_

* * *

the only reason cana had even heard the noise outside was because she had woken up from an alcohol-induced sleep to use the bathroom. the clock says 4.13 am, but cana's heart firmly says _no_.

when she steps out of the bathroom, all she really wants is to slam herself face first into her pillow and just be unconscious to the world, but of course, the universe couldn't have that, can it?

the noise is from the lawn outside her campus dorm building, so she groggily gets up and opens the latch of her window. shoving it open, she yells, "we live in a _society_ , go the fuck to sleep!"

"cana?" comes the reply from below. " _cana_!" the voice exclaims happily.

surprisingly enough, it looks like the person below knows her, but cana is someone who prides herself on her social circle, and there is no way in hell that she would associate someone who walked the campus at eerie hours, _willingly_ foregoing sleep. no, cana loved herself too much for that.

blearily, she swipes her desk drawer open and grabs her spare glasses and puts them on. it takes her a few seconds to focus, and soon, she sees a very small figure on the ground lying on their back.

"you're too far below!" she yells. "who are you?"

the figure moves their arms and legs as if to make a snow angel. they would have succeeded in making a very pretty one, if not for the obvious lack of snow and the fact that it was barely october.

"cana!" they shout, and she's suddenly reminded of how quiet the building is. if they kept screaming back and forth, cana had no doubt that the guards would arrive fairly soon. and even if it wasn't october yet, the weather could get extremely cold after midnight, and cana knew that this poor soul would definitely suffer a cold or the like if they spent the night outside.

"i'm too sober for this. definitely too sober," she mutters to herself as she pulls the window closed. hesitating for a second, cana pushes it back open a crack and says to the figure below, "stay there, don't move."

grabbing her blanket off her bed, she puts on her slippers and treks the way downstairs. it helps that she lives on the third floor, but cana's only dressed in her pajamas, and she gets _cold,_ goddamn it. she runs through the last flight of stairs in case the person decides to suddenly walk away. they were definitely drunk, and contrary to popular belief, cana was _not_ heartless.

she pushes open the building door, wrapping the blanket firmly around her. the person hasn't run away – _yet_ – and cana waddles over hurriedly. they're still on their back, and at the sound of her footsteps, raises their head to look at cana.

"cana!" they squeal, and drop their head back to the ground.

when cana gets closer, she sees that it's a girl ( _pretty_ , her mind supplies, but cana tamps the thought down securely. any hour before ten am is not a hour to gain crushes). she has a head full of white hair, and a scarf – cana breathes a bit better when she sees it – wrapped tightly around her neck. cana crouches down next to the figure.

"whatcha doing there, hotshot?"

the girl giggles drunkenly at her words. she suddenly sits up and grabs cana's wrist.

"well, you see–" she starts, words tumbling down in a rush as though she couldn't wait to spit them out. "–my phone told me that there was an articuno somewhere around here! that's a legendary pokémon! i can't _not_ have it!"

cana raises her eyebrows. "oh really? seems important."

the girl huffs and falls back, pouting endearingly. "yeah, it was, but i got here too late – it ran away."

cana tries her best not to smile, but fails anyway. "that's a right shame." she waits for a second, and then another, before asking slyly, "what did you say your name was again?"

"mira," she replies; her eyes are still focused on the sky.

"well then, mira," cana tries, gently. she doesn't want to spook her. "i don't know about you, but i feel a little cold. do you want to go inside, maybe?"

mira thinks it over. eyes narrowed, she finally nods and gets up to her feet, albeit shakily. cana helps her stand straight, and they both hobble into the warmth of the dorm building.

"now," cana huffs, "where do you live?"

mira tells her the room number, and cana is mildly surprised that she knows it. it's on the second floor, so cana doesn't need to suffer through painstakingly dragging mira up an extra floor. but when they knock on the door, cana is taken aback when a grumpy looking evergreen stares back at her.

"for the love of all that's holy," evergreen says, "why would you bang on my door at–" she pauses to look back into her room "–4.50 am?"

cana gawks. mira giggles.

"what do you mean?" cana asks, confused. "isn't this your roommate, mira?"

evergreen glares at them, bites out a harsh " _no_ " and closes the door.

"well, that was mean." mira remarks drunkenly.

and suddenly, it dawns upon cana. _mira's in the wrong building._

aghast, cana looks over to mira. "say...you wouldn't be rooming in building two, right?"

mira cocks her head. "of course not, i'm in building one."

cana didn't ask for this; she just wanted to sleep.

"mira, we're in building _two_ ," cana whispers.

"oh?"

they look at each other for a good moment, until cana sighs, and starts pulling mira by her wrist. "come on, you can sleep in my room for tonight."

mira gasps. "like a sleepover?"

cana nods. "sure, like a sleepover."

when they get to her room, cana motions towards the spare bed in her room and thanks the stars that juvia decided to spend the night at lucy's. cana hands her a spare blanket, and tells her to sleep. mira simply nods in delight.

it's only after cana can hear mira's snores that she wonders how mira even knew her name in the first place.

* * *

 _ **sdjkfh this is a drabble that got out of hand don't me but also if this gets enough comments and kudos, i will write a second part to this.**_


End file.
